Life in Hell, a Fan Fiction of a Comic Strip
by iamboard
Summary: Because I feel like it. Rate mature because that is the only way to go with the comic "Life in Hell" as it tackles mature topics most of the time.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Life in Hell", that was written by Matt Groening. This person also wrote The Simpsons, probably the longest running cartoon. I did this fan fiction because I do not feel like bringing real life to Disney characters or doing writing more to the others today.

Just a Life in Hell fan fiction

Segment one: Binkys' Day Without Therapy.

It was Binkys' usual scheduled day for therapy but his therapist was sick and could not come to work. He went home depressed as his usual demeanor would dictate. Today he was feeling more bitter then usual as, for one, his girl friend Sheba (a rabbit) had woke him up this morning, hours before he had to go to work. Then Akbar and Jeff (a guy couple wearing matching Charlie Brown-like striped shirts) came by complaining to him about how sick they are of their relationship. He turned around to find out that his illegitimate child, Bongo (a one eared rabbit), was in love with a cat named Snarla who just happens to also be his class mate. On his way to the therapist he encountered a kid with spiky blonde hair (Bart Simpson from 'The Simpsons' who shows up a lot in the back ground of the comic strips and sometimes has lines) who told him not to have a cow when binky accidently kicked a can into the kids head. He did not have time to think about anymore events as he had to go home and get ready for work. If he did not get ready for work, his anthropomorphic dog boss (Mr. Simpson who predates 'The Simpsons') would cause him more grief. He really needed his therapist.

"What a lovely day (sarcasm). Can't one just see me being left alone (more sarcasm)?" Binky(a rabbit) said to him-self as he walked thought he door of his bad apartment to get ready for work**. **He went to his room and started to get dressed for work when he saw a note on his nightstand. The note stated:

_Dear Binky_

_Meet me at the coffee shop we met at after you get off from work so we can talk about your child, I think it is really important that we talk about his love for a cat._

_-Sheba_

With this, He finished getting ready for work and was out the door. When he got to work his boss yelled at him for nearly being late, His work was barely up to expectancy, and Matt Groening, a bearded, bespectacled rabbit, showed up to bug him. (Sometimes the writer of the comic strip shows up in the comic strip as a bearded, bespectacled rabbit.)

During his lunch break, he picked up the latest issue of 'Lonely Tyrant' to pass the time and get ideas. He read how to make an artfully made meaningless memo seem less meaningless to an intelligent person, why stupid people are easy to fool, and how to get your employees who hate you to love their jobs and make your company more money.

After work, he went to the coffee shop to talk to Sheba about Bongo and his love for his cat classmate.

"Binky, I do not think Bongo should be in love with a cat. I mean shouldn't he try to look for a rabbit to love? He is a rabbit despite having one ear." Sheba said to Binky.

"I do not have a problem with him being in love with a cat, I have a problem with him being in love at the age he is. He is just a child despite him being a result of a drunken one night stand. Wouldn't it be better if we took this up with Bongo this weekend when nobody has to work or go to school?" Binky sighed in response.

Just then, Gooey, Screwy, and Ratatouille (Akbar and/or Jeff's triplet nephews) come in to the coffee shop and started talking to Binky and Sheba.

"We need your help trying to straighten out the problems of our uncle and his male spouse." They all said at once.

"What is wrong?" Sheba asked

"They keep saying they are sick of each other but neither one of them wants to do anything about it." Gooey replied.

"They keep scaring me every time they yell. I mean it was clear that they were sick of each other before but it never got to the point of yelling until today." Screwy whined.

"They will not tell each other what exactly they are sick of about each other." Ratatouille nearly whispered.

"I will set up a counseling session on Sunday so they can sit down and actually get this sorted out them-selves. It is better to let things work themselves out when you do not know what exactly is going on then to interfere when you do not what is going on." Binky sighed in annoyance. He then turned to Sheba "this means we will talk to Bongo about his cat love problem on Saturday." Binky finished.

With that Binky left the coffee shop without room for argument. He needed to go home and try to meditate to cool off. When he got home, he saw Bongo sitting on the sofa reading 'how to woo your cat classmate'. He decided to ignore it and go to his room to meditate. He could not slip into a state of no longer being in his mind or body due to Will and Abe (Matt Groenings' sons) showing up to help Bongo with his love endeavors and were making a ton on noise. He finally gave up on the meditation and called his therapist to reschedule the appointment for tomorrow after work since tomorrow is Friday. He then made a bunch of calls asking nobody to bother him tomorrow after work. He told the boys that there is food in the fridge they could warm up if they get hungry before they leave, and then he went to bed for the rest of the night. He really needed his therapist today.


End file.
